


You're Gonna Go Far Kid

by JengaManga



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bar fights, F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, long monologues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: Reader is big pregnant and Spencer is very cautious, protective, and unbelievably in love with her. When someone fucks with her, Spencer will fuck them up





	

Six months. Six months pregnant with the child of Dr. Spencer Reid. And damn was it getting heavy. 

 

When (Y/n) found out she was pregnant, she almost died right there right on the spot. They got in a fight about if they were going to keep the baby, Spencer obviously wanting them. After a few weeks of over-thinking, (Y/n) decided that maybe it could go well. Well, she was planning on having children with Spencer, just not at the ripe young age of 27. 

 

So while she was going through her pregnancy pretty lazily and acting as if she wasn't pregnant at all, Spencer had at least 3 aneurysms a day. She was just so reckless, at least in Spencer’s mind. Also, you would think that other hungry men would take the hint that she's pregnant with a ring on her left hand that they wouldn't even bother to hit on her. Oh no, it still was the same, maybe even more. Spencer never really understood why they did it; maybe it was because some guys just want to claim their place as alpha male. 

 

So Spencer had it pretty rough, too. Trying to baby-proof everything, keeping (Y/n) in check, and fight off the guys who try to ask her out. Sometimes it ran him ragged, so when he would come home he would just pass out right on the bed and eat whatever dinner was in the microwave at 3am. It was messing up his sleep schedule, and (Y/n) own pregnancy was messing up her's; sleeping all day and staying up all night. At least they spent their times at 3am together. 

 

\----

 

Spencer let himself allow (Y/n) to go out for drinks with their friends. Of course there's no way in hell he’ll let (Y/n) have even a whiff of alcohol, but she knew better and stayed away from it for the baby’s sake. (Y/n) really needed to get out of the house and socialize and it was really taking a toll on her. She was having weird conversations to herself, narrating what she would currently be doing, and getting up then laying down every 10 minutes because she was bored. Spencer never thought it was crazy, just hangs she did out of boredom. She once told him: _“If I won't talk to myself, who will?”_. By far one of the most confusing things she's ever said. 

 

(Y/n) sipped her pop as she watched the baseball game on the bar’s TV, calling out the players and acting like a general spots dude. She was drop dead gorgeous while playing a unisex role. She could paint her nails while using hairdryer to beat up people, do her hair while she worked on the car, and made sure her outfits were on point when she lifted 100lbs of things around anywhere. Well, that was before she was pregnant, now she can act like a lady and a dude. Spencer use to think she was genderfluid, even thought she was a butch lesbian because of her man-like manners. But she proved herself victorious and works like a true lady to kiss ass. Maybe that's why guys hit on her, to have someone match their confidence. ‘ _How did I end up with such an amazing girl?_ ’ Spencer would often think to himself. He never questioned it anymore, he now accepted it with pride. 

 

“Hey, fine honey. How you doing?” Some gross man purred to her, leaning into her against the bar. 

 

Spencer was too caught up in his own lovesick thoughts to even notice him walk up. (Y/n) just rolled her eyes at the creep and ignored him, sipping her pop as she observes around the bar. 

 

“Hey, I'm talking to you, hoe,” he scoffed, slamming his hand in front of her on the bar. 

Spencer was quick to stand up and get in between them, blocking him off from his wife. 

 

“I'm guessing you’re the baby daddy? You're a pathetic excuse for a man. I bet she's only staying with you because she felt sorry for getting pregnant with your mistake child,” the creep fought back, shoving his face into Spencer. 

 

He got these comments all the time from the dudes who hit on her, saying he wasn't worth it, that he was a waste of time. He was use to it. But never had anyone insulted his unborn child. And this’ll be the last.

 

Spencer drew his first back and shot it into the guy’s neck with such swiftness that even Spencer didn't know he had hit him until he felt the stinging in his knuckles and the guy fall to the floor. The creep stood up and shoved Spencer into the bar, pinning his neck into the hardwood. Spencer punched him in the gut and once he was down, he pushed him into an empty table full of empty glasses. Some glasses fell to the floor and broke, drawing the attention of everyone in the bar. 

 

“Spencer!” (Y/n) cried out, pulling Spencer back before he could do more damage. He turned to her to see her shocked expression, eyes wide and face slack. Then she got that devious glint in her eyes that sometimes made Spencer question if she really was crazy.   
“Let me at least get a hit. He insulted my kid, too,” she continued, then slammed her 5in (10cm) skinny pumps into the guy’s gut, sending him to the floor. She the proceeded to kick the shit out of him, probably literally. 

 

“I would stop the fight but he deserves this,” Derek commented before the bar owner rushed in too kick the couple out. 

 

\----

 

“That was so dumb,” (Y/n) laughed as they walked into their house through the front door, setting her purse on the couch and taking off her heels. 

 

“He insulted the baby. In my logical mind, it was dumb. But in my dad mind, it was the best thing to do,” Spencer hugged as he plopped down next to her. 

 

“Listen to your ‘dad mind’, I like it,” she smiled, turning over to cuddle into his side. 

 

“I'll have to if we’re having a baby,” Spencer chuckled, turning over to hug her closer. 

 

“True, true,” (Y/n) agreed, nuzzling her head a little bit into his chest.

 

“You know we can't go to that bar ever again, right?” Spencer asked, turning his head so he could see his wife’s face.

 

“We’ll have to if we’re having a baby,” she mocked, snickering after her quote. 

 

“Haha, very funny,” Spencer rolled his eyes, but in a joking way. 

 

“I love you more than life itself,” (Y/n) smiled, kissing him deeply. 

 

“I love you more than all the universes combined,” Spencer argued, smiling because he knew how this was gonna play along. 

 

“I love you more than I love garlic bread,” (Y/n) giggled, wrapping herself around him more. 

 

“I love you more than my need for air,” Spencer poked his tongue out. 

 

“A little too deep, ya goofball,” (Y/n) snorted, rubbing her nose on his. 

 

“It's still true,” Spencer smiled with pride, knowing that she knew what he would do for her. 

 

“You are such a sap and I love you more than my need for blood,” (Y/n) smiled wide, happiness all over her features. 

 

“Are you a vampire?” He questioned. 

 

“No, but if I would I would be better than Bella. Don't you forget that,” she giggled, giving him a quick peck on the jaw. 

 

“Well I love you more than you love Pokemon,” Spencer countered, nuzzling his head onto her forehead. 

 

“Ok now you’re talking crazy,” she laughed so hard that her eyes started tearing up. Or was it from happiness? 

 

They went back and forth with this for another half hour, just trying to one-up each other for how much they loved each other. 

 

He still couldn't believe it. Him, and the love of his life, the gorgeous creature who kept his heart warm, and means the whole multi-dimensional universe to him. Now they were having a baby. A tiny, pudgy child filled with so much love and joy for the world that they have yet to meet. With loving parents who will give them all their love without reason. With a large extended family that people who loved them just by existing could only dream of. 

 

With (Y/n)’s attitude and Spencer’s brains, they’re gonna go far, kid. 

 

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

**Author's Note:**

> ok I'm kinda a big slut for the preg fics in the tag so I'm gonna hop on the sin bus too.


End file.
